


A Little Convincing

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Ashei ships Shad/Link, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mute Link, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you talked me into this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I can't believe you talked me into this."
> 
> This fic is for you, Calvin.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." And she had, her voice rising and falling as she had spoken to him. Her eyes had sparkled when she first spoke, her mouth emitting a fire that burnt everything it touched. Yet for all the passion her flames had first ignited within him, Shad now had but a few smoking twigs. The idea, after all was ridiculous. Surely the only reason that Link had also agreed was because of Ashei; surely she had won him over, more so than Shad's timid inquiry of the former hero had done a few days before.

Shad looked from Ashei, who was smirking from ear to ear, to the mirror. He had never noticed the way his nose seemed to wrinkle at times, nor had his hair ever been so hard to take. Why were there so many wrinkles in his clothes?

"Do you really think that I'd just let you and Link keep looking at each other with those big, hungry eyes? Most people would have ripped the other's clothes off by now."

Shad's face felt as if it were on fire. "Now Ashei, you and I both know that I'm not that type of, er, man."

"Oh, yes," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "How could I forget? You're the formal type, the kind that won't take his clothes off until after he's eaten that dinner you ordered him."

Din, Nayru, and Farore did not suddenly melt Shad into a puddle of goo, nor did the great goddesses send down a lightning bolt to fry him.

"Look, Ashei, I know that this is very important to you." He bit his lip. "If I have the chance to do something great for you, I will. I truly am thankful that you're trying to help me, but I don't think that I can go on with tonight. There are some papers that I must finish off, not to mention a pile of books-"

Ashei silenced him with a glare; her gaze could be just as sharp as her sword. "Shad, I have stood by you for years, defending you even in your darkest hours. I know you surely would do the same for me, but I am not the person you should be concerned about tonight." She reached out and placed gentle, yet still firm, hand on his shoulder. "Your books aren't about to walk off from you, and I don't think Link will either. Don't disappoint him and leave him alone, not on a night like this." She smiled, her hand slowly releasing from his shoulder. "Go on."

Shad sighed. It would be a shame to leave Link all alone. And a night like this? Shad had always amused himself with the idea, but it wasn't until Ashei had encouraged him to actually inquire with Link that the idea had truly become appealing.

It'll be just one night, he reminded himself. If things don't work out then Link and I can just move on, forget the whole thing happened.

"You know," Shad said, straightening his bow tie, "if something goes wrong I have you to blame for it."

Ashei rolled her eyes. "Zelda pulled a few strings of her own. Besides, you and Link were already walking on, shall I say, crossed paths."

He chuckled. "I never knew you were the romantic type, Ashei."

"I just wanted to help. As I mentioned before, you and Link hardly ever seem to look away from each other."

Shad's cheeks were still hot, but his face was not as bright red as before. "We lock eyes sometimes, yes."

"After tonight, that won't be the only thing you two lock together." Ashei chuckled.

"Ashei, I know your father didn't raise you with many manners, but did he really teach you to act this crude?" He began to fidget with his bow tie again. Just when he thought it was finally straight, it would manage to get crooked once more.

"I'm just stating the truth."

Shad opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden knocking filled his small home.

"Coming!" Shad called, racing towards the door. It was good to be away from Ashei for a few moments.

His smile faded just as he reached the door, his hand hovering above the door knob. There was no question in his mind who was out there, no doubt in the world.

"Hey, listen!" A voice outside the door yelled. It was high pitched and quick, one of Link's interpreter fairies. "Let us in!"

Another few knocks came, firm and hard.

Shad turned his head. Across the hall, Ashei merely stared at him, face blank and lips closed.

Shad widened his eyes.

She merely gestured towards the door.

Biting his lip, Shad reached a shaky hand out towards his doorknob.

For what felt like hours, Link simply stared at Shad and Shad at Link. His hair was probably a mess and his suit too wrinkly. Link was dressed in his usual green tunic, though it was cleaner than usual and he had foregone his hat entirely. Shoulder length blond hair fell down past him, and his fairy flew a few inches above his head.

"Hello, Link," Shad finally said.

Link raised a hand and gave a small wave.

"It's so nice to see you tonight."

Link nodded. He held up his thumb and then moved it back.

"Oh, of course we can go." Shad scratched at his arm. "Are you hungry?"

Link nodded.

"I am too." Shad looked to the ground. Oh, what was he doing? At least in his fantasies he had actually known what to say.

Shad looked to the fairy. The small fairy, glowing a light shade of violet, seemed uninterested in the two and merely rested on top of Link's head.

Link repeated his thumb gesture.

"Yes, let's go." Shad stepped forward, pulling the door shut behind him. As he did, a smiling Ashei waved goodbye.

The night air was warm, a fine relief to the cold, heavy winds of recent months past.

Link's eyes locked on Shad's. Truth be told, he knew Link's eyes quite well - so warm and bright, as blue as the sky that Shad wished to one day explore.

Link reached a hand out towards him. His toothy smile widened.

What would Ashei say if she saw this? Shad thought.

Link's hand was warm and he held Shad's hand loosely between his own.

Maybe nothing at all. Perhaps she would just smile.

Whatever her response, Shad would find out later. Right then, he had his eyes on Link and a whole night set before him. Still, once he was done he knew exactly which friend of his he would need to thank.


End file.
